


Seize the Moment ('Cause Tomorrow You Might Be Dead)

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Buffy the Vampire Slayer inspired, Canon-Typical Violence, FTM!Dean, M/M, Slayer!Dean, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Watcher!Bobby, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had watched “Buffy the Vampire Slayer”. Sure he’d loved the story and the characters but it was so far from the truth it was almost comical. And he should know, he was a Slayer. But screw that “one girl in all the world” crap. For one, there were now 83 known Slayers and for two he was a boy. He may have been assigned female at birth but since he was 3 he’d known he was a boy and he wasn’t going to let anyone tell him otherwise. </p><p>Bobby Singer had been flung into the world of the supernatural when as a teen he’d been saved by the love of his life, Karen, a Slayer. After her tragic death and the death of his own Slayer ward Bobby had retired to Sioux Falls to lend the hunter community his expertise. He never thought he’d be looking after another Slayer but when he found out Dean Winchester, a boy that he thought of like a son, was a Slayer he decides to jump back in the game and see if he can keep Dean on the right side of the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Moment ('Cause Tomorrow You Might Be Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this](http://destielpornlookalike.tumblr.com/post/129946976616/dean-the-vampire-slayer-samisthebestfriend) gifset on tumblr. After seeing it I couldn't stop thinking about Dean as a slayer, only slayers can only be a girls so all I could picture was sassy unapologetic transgender Dean kicking ass and taking names. So [destielpornlookalike](http://destielpornlookalike.tumblr.com/) this is for you! I doubt it's what you imagined in any way but I hope you like. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story so posting may be erratic at best. It will however deal with a great deal of transphobia so if you can't handle that you best turn back now. The transphobia won't be from any of Dean's family or friends, mostly from the Watcher's Council and other Slayers as well as his peers at school (because teenagers can be little shits).
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about anything on tumblr, I go by [animeandraia](http://animeandraia.tumblr.com/) there as well.

None too gracefully Bobby Singer stumbled into his kitchen. He’d spent the better part of the night helping some new idjit hunter research the mess he’d walked into in a small town in Oregon. Something was killing people and only taking their spleens. What the hell kind of monster only wanted spleens?

He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the microwave clock. 6:45 AM. Glancing over at the line of phones on his wall he scowled. What kind of idjit was calling him so early in the goddamn morning? The ringing was definitely coming from one of the phones on the wall but the tone was unfamiliar. That’s when it hit him which phone it was, the one at the very end that was dusty from disuse. The one that he in no way wanted to answer at 6:45 in the morning. To be truthful he never wanted to answer it.

After a few more rings the phone finally quieted and Bobby let out a small sigh. The reprieve was short lived though as the phone started ringing again. So it was going to be that kind of day. “Don’t have time for these idjits…” Bobby muttered as he walked down his line of phones, hand hovering above the last one. The plastic was yellowed with age which contrasted with all of the others that had been recently replaced with new cordless ones as they were much more convenient. However this one was so disused that he’d never seen the point. Underneath it was a small piece of aged masking tape that simply had in his messy handwriting the word “Watchers”.

It had been nearly 20 years since he’d left them yet he still had a dedicated line for them. He’d considered disconnecting it numerous times but in the end could never manage it. What if answering that phone could save the lives of someone like Karen or… he pulled off his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Despite it still being early in the morning the early August day was turning into a scorcher.

Letting out a sigh Bobby grabbed the phone and gruffly asked, “What?”

There was a moment of silence in which Bobby hoped that the person on the other end had hung up but then a voice he never expected to hear again started speaking in a crisp English accent. “What, no hello? No how can I help you?’ The tone was almost a little on the smug side.

“I never thought I’d hear from you again.” He responded curtly and pulled out a chair from his kitchen table. He had a feeling he was going to be here for a while. He eyed the coffee maker on his counter warily. The phone cord was too short to reach it.

The woman let out a soft chuckle. “I suppose not. We did have a rather spectacular blow out. I still have that chair you threw in my office. Though I had the backrest treated so it wouldn’t crack any father.”

Despite how much he didn’t want to talk with any of the Watchers again he couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped. “That was a damn heavy wooden chair, I’m surprised I threw it as far as I did.”

“Well, you were rather angry. And rightfully so. What happened to G-”

“Bela.” Bobby said, warning in his voice. “Don’t even start on that.”

There was another long pause before Bela started talking again. “I apologise. I didn’t phone you to discuss that anyway.”

“It’s been nearly 20 years since I stormed out of there. What the hell do you of all people want with me?”

There was another long pause in which Bobby could imagine Bela was doing that thing where she’d chew on her lip, realise she’s doing it then get frustrated with herself and pout. “There’s a new Slayer and I need your help.”

“I left the Watchers nearly 20 years ago for a reason.” He responded curtly.

“Well we need you to come back. She’s being… difficult. Leaving a girl so long without a Watcher is just a recipe for disaster, you know this. Also I believe the Men of Letters may be making a move, they’ve been trying to acquire a Slayer for years.”

In the world of hunting things there were generally three categories that people fell into. The first were hunters. These individuals generally stumbled into the lifestyle as the result of some personal tragedy. They were a mixed bag. Many of them began on the road with revenge in their sights but would eventually become driven with the desire to keep their own personal tragedies from being repeated. For the most part they were concerned with keeping casualties to a minimum but there were always those on the fringe that would do anything to kill the monster they were hunting.

The second group was the Men of Letters. They were a usually stuffy “old boys” club that had sprung up during the middle ages to catalogue and contain supernatural artifacts. They would occasionally confront supernatural beings but their main concern was to catalogue events and lock up dangerous artifacts. They had a tendency to be apathetic towards civilian casualties so often would butt heads with either the hunters or Slayers and Watchers.

Finally there were the Slayers with their mentors the Watchers. The first Slayer had come to be sometime in the early stages of human civilisation. A young girl had been bestowed with superior strength, senses and healing so that she may better fight the supernatural. Upon her death her powers would be bestowed upon a new girl deemed worthy of the task. Due to Slayers dying briefly and coming back to life or magic meddling over many millennia there were now several dozen girls all over the world with heightened powers combatting the supernatural. The Slayers had generally lived short, tragic lives until early in the days of written history in which a mystery cult began chronicling their feats. This cult eventually evolved into a group of chroniclers and mentors which taught the girls different fighting styles and weapon proficiencies as well as gave them knowledge of how to combat various supernatural creatures.

It had been nearly 27 years ago that Bobby had first fallen into the world of the supernatural. A scared 18 year old boy had found himself in his new dingy apartment when the air had suddenly gone ice cold and the bare lightbulb in his kitchen had begun to flicker. He’d been horror-stricken when the screaming woman in the bloodied nightgown had appeared in his kitchen. That was when his flimsy front door had flown open and a fierce young blonde woman had stormed in and slashed through the ghost with an iron railway spike. She’d then held out a hand to Bobby and said “Quick, come with me, before she comes back.” Without a pause Bobby had taken her hand and been led out onto the street.

That was how he’d met Karen, a Slayer and the love of his life. She’d proceeded to briefly explain why Mrs. Sutherland was haunting his apartment and that it wasn’t safe to go back until her bones had been burned. Taking it in stride Bobby had loaded her into his beat up ’60 Ford pickup and driven her to the graveyard then helped her exhume then burn the bones. The two had been night inseparable until 4 years later when she was killed by a demon.

After that Bobby had thrown himself wholeheartedly into the Watchers. He figured that with more training he could help more girls, he could save them from the same fate as Karen. Due to his hard work he was given a young Slayer to train and guide. A Slayer that would meet her own tragic fate at all too young of an age. A tragic tale that caused Bobby to quit the Watchers in a spectacular outburst and return to North Dakota to help the hunter community.

“You know I don’t want another girl. Not after what happened to Gina. You damn well know that.” He clutched the phone tighter and contemplated hanging up on Bela.

“I’m well aware of that. You are my last resort, Robert. I have exhausted every other option but this girl is…” she made a frustrated clicking sound with her tongue. “Over the last year and a half I’ve sent nearly a dozen Watchers after her. Only 4 managed to find her after the first one and she ran most of them off within a week.”

The anger started to dissipate slightly from earlier. If this girl was giving the Watchers so much trouble then she couldn’t be all bad. “I still don’t see where I come in.”

Bela let out a sigh. “Because she’s the daughter of a hunter. An incredibly stubborn and unexpectedly resourceful hunter named John Winchester.”

Oh Bobby sure knew John Winchester. The two had crossed paths many times over the past 13 years, with varying degrees of success. Bobby couldn’t agree more that John was a stubborn son of a bitch but he was one of the best damn hunters out there. He was also familiar with his kids, they’d stayed over on the rare occasion when John had needed to leave them somewhere safe while he was on a dangerous hunt. “John Winchester’s got two boys, you must be thinking of someone else.”

“No, I’m quite certain we’re thinking of the same John Winchester. Scruffy, dark hair, fond of leather jackets and that ridiculous black monstrosity of a car? His father is a Man of Letters and his dead wife’s family are well known hunters…” there was the sound of shuffling papers “the Campbell’s I believe. The older one, Deanna, is a Slayer.”

“You mean Dean.” Bobby huffed and scrubbed his face. He shot another longing glance at the coffee maker. He was not prepared to have this conversation with anyone without coffee.

Making another frustrated clicking sound with her tongue Bela continued, “That’s what she said too. Regardless to what she believes only girls can be Slayers so she must be mistaken.”

White hot anger filled Bobby. “Did you ever think that maybe that attitude is what ran off all your other Watchers? Maybe if you hadn’t gone around judging him for what’s between his legs and just treated him like a goddamned human being he would’ve listened to you? I know Dean and he’s a good kid but he’s got every damn right to be pissed at you lot for going around calling him a girl.”

“She was born a girl.” Was the only response that Bela gave him.

Gripping the receiver tighter Bobby started pulling his arm back to chuck it at the wall but decided against it after taking a few deep breaths. “He aint been called a girl since before his mama died. If you want his help, or mine for that matter, you better start accepting that.”

There was a moment of silence as Bela seemed to contemplate this fact. “Alright, I suppose we can refer to her as a… boy. But you must realise that this has never happened before and might cause quite a stir.”

Rolling his eyes Bobby got up and began to pace in the small space that his short phone cord allowed. He’d read enough Watchers’ journals over the years to know that Dean was not the first transgender Slayer, sure there hadn’t been any in decades, maybe even nearing a century but that was no reason to discredit them. He hoped Bela was merely uninformed as opposed to just choosing to be ignorant.

“I got something killing people in Oregon for their spleens and you’re concerned over a boy Slayer?”

“Spleens?” there was the rustling of papers again on the other end for a few seconds before Bela continued, “That’s ridiculous, nothing eats just spleens. I’ll have somebody look into it if you’d like.”

“I would appreciate that.” Bobby huffed and stopped pacing. “Look, I can’t guarantee anything but I’ll talk to John. I don’t know if I’m prepared to be his Watcher but I sure as hell will help him out as a fellow hunter and friend.”

“Thank you,” Bela said softly then after a pause added. “Even if you can get… him… to cooperate with you and take some of our requests in your general area we’ll be prepared to give him an expense account and health insurance.” Offhandedly she muttered something about third world health coverage in the United States that Bobby didn’t quite catch.

“As I said, Winchesters aint easy to deal with. But I’ll at least try to talk to them.”

“That’s all I ask. I’ll have someone post you some information and an updated Watchers manual, just in case you need it.”

Bobby let out a grunt. That manual was going straight in the trash. “And Bela? Next time try not to call so goddamn early.”

Bela let out a laugh before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Bobby stared at the yellowed receiver in his hand for a second before he hung it up. He supposed he’d have to update this phone to as it was likely he’d be using it more than once or twice a year now.

With a sigh he trudged over to his coffee maker and began making an extra dark, strong pot. He was going to need everything he had if he was going to convince John Winchester to drive up here so that his son could begin Slayer training. That is if Dean didn’t throw a fit when he got here and run for the hills. Bobby wouldn’t blame him if he tried.


End file.
